Big Hero 6 Retelling
by Coolgamevampman
Summary: This is Me Retelling the movie of Big Hero 6 with some Minor and some MAJOR changes. Hiro is having trouble deciding what gender he likes because he has never dated a girl. Tadashi likes Hiro but the only way for Hiro to find that out is through Baymax.
1. Chapter 1

(I am going to give a little bit of detail about all the characters to some extent because some people may not have seen the movie yet.)

Hiro was at a bot fight in a dark alley with a crowd of people watching him and was fighting this big 25-60 year old guy who was undefeated. Hiro is 13 years old and wears a black jacket and has huge black hair as if he were an anime character. Hiro lost the first round then beat the old man in the second round. He saw himself getting a lot of money, at least $8,000. Hiro was so excited. Hiro then woke up. Apparently it was all a big fat fake dream. Hiro looked over to his 16 year old brother Tadashi To see what he was doing. "Tadashi what are you doing? Are you fixing something for the big nerd school you go to?" Said Hiro. "Well my younger brother yes but, since you don't seem too interested in my nerd school I guess you don't want to know." Said Tadashi. "No, I want to see it's just that I really don't care about your nerd school." Said Hiro "You don't care because you don't know anything about it. Now correct me if i'm wrong, but i'm pretty sure you want to go to my school." Said Tadashi "Your wrong." Said Hiro. "Owe yeah, Give me one good reason why you don't want to go to my school." Said Tadashi. "OK well first they're is . . . and then they're is . . . and." Said Hiro. "And you have nothing on my school Hiro. If you stop dreaming about illegal bot fighting and look forward to things that are legal and will help you in the future then maybe you'll start going to my school." Said Tadashi. " Hey, I graduated High school at age 13 thank you." Said Hiro "And when are you going to college?" Said Tadashi. "Well I just haven't found the right one yet, but one thing i do know is that i'm not interested in your school." Said Hiro. "Fine, but once I make you go you won't want to leave." Said Tadashi. "Hey, there is a bot fight competition tonight right here in San Frasokyo. Will you take me?" Said Hiro. " Absolutely-" "Yes, thank you so much Tadashi You have no idea what this means to me-" "Not." Said Tadashi."What did you say Tadashi?" "Absolutely not. There is no way in hell I will take you to an illegal bot fight. I am your brother and it's my job to take care of you. Don't you know i'm responsible for what you do?" Said Tadashi. "Yes." Said Hiro. "There is no way I will help you get Illegal money off of gambling on bot fights, Something could happen to you. You know that right?" Said Tadashi. Tadashi had a moment of realization, He had developed a plan. "On second thought I will take you to a bot fight." Said Tadashi. "No you won't it will be like when i was 10 all over again." Said Hiro "What are you talking about?" Said Tadashi. "You said you were going to take me to a bot fight when you really left me in the woods with a flashlight, a computer and a GPS." Said Hiro. "Look i'm serious this time. Either you take it or leave it."Said Tadashi. "I will take it." said Hiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro and Tadashi got on Tadashi's motorcycle and put on helmets. Tadashi zoomed from they're house to a bot fight. "Alright, Thank you Tadashi. Hey where are you going? The bot fight is that way." Said Hiro "Owe, I know but we are going somewhere better." Said Tadashi.

. . .

They arrived at Carnegie Mellon University. The University Tadashi goes to. It a university that lets students reach their full potential by allowing them to experiment and find solutions and make extraordinary creations. Tadashi had to pull Hiro off his motorcycle and into the University to get Hiro to get a taste of why He goes to Carnegie Mellon University. "No. I don't want to see your school. There is no point in me going here at **ALL**." Said Hiro. "No. Don't say that. When you meet just a few of my class mates you'll really want to be here." Said Tadashi Confidently. Tadashi pushed Hiro into the doors of his Lab he was assigned. Hiro saw 3 people. A Bright Girl wearing a yellow dress, A Girl that fit the traits of an emo with a black jacket on and a black man wearing a green shirt organizing all his tools and bolts in a specific order. The yellow girl walked up to Hiro and said "Owe hi. You must be Hiro. Your brother has told us so much about you. Here let me show you something." She took Hiro and brought him to this great big black sphere. "You see this? This is a ball of many controlled chemicals and when I take this machine over here and put this order of chemicals together it makes a pink ball of Pink Paint-ness. When you take this and merge it with the black chemicals it becomes a great big pink ball. When you pop it like this then-" Said The Girl before A flash of Pink went everywhere and covered everything nearby Pink. "Isn't it just great? I believe the world can be made into a happier, and much brighter place, through the thorough application of nature's toolbox-Chemistry! Owe yeah, my name is Honey Lemon." Said Honey Lemon. "Honey Lemon? How did you get that name?" asked Hiro. "I don't know. I guess it's because i'm so happy and perky." Said Honey Lemon "Alright if we're introducing names here i'm GoGo. A speed demon ready to ride." Said the emo girl from early-er. " I'm Wasabi. I get my name because one time One Time I spilled wasabi on myself." Said the black man. "I am the School Mascot. The dangerous, Awesome, Most extraordinary person you'll ever meet. Fred." Said the man in a big blue lizard man suit. "I want to have super powers but these guys won't let me." Said Fred. "We won't waste our brain power on stupid childish trinkets just so you can impress someone." Said GoGo. "Ok what about the ability to make sandwiches really small that can grow with a drop of water and never spoil? Or the ability to eat bubble gum and have it taste like a hamburger? Science is the reason we know stuff!" Said Fred Tadashi grabbed Hiro and took him into his personal part of the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #222222; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Ok Hiro are you ready to see what i've been working on?" Said Tadashi. "Yeah I guess, it's not like i'm getting very entertained here." said Hiro Tadashi pulled out a roll of duck-tape, took off a small piece, put it on Hiro's arm and pulled it right of leaving a red mark. "OW! Why'd you do that? That hurt!" Said Hiro. A red box in the center of the room started to open and a great big white balloon man came out of the box and said "Hello I am Baymax. I came out of my charger when you said "OW" I am going to do a scan on you to check for potential and fatal injuries."Said Baymax. "Please don't do a scan on me." Said Hiro "Scan complete. You appear to have a small red Mark on your arm. There appears to be no broken or fractured bones and no internal or external bleeding. However, You do seem to be a little hurt. On a scale from 1-10 how would you rate your pain?" Said Baymax "One. i'm fine Baymax." Said Hiro "For me to retreat back into my charging unit you have to say you are satisfied with your care." Said Baymax "Well Baymax I am satisfied with my care." Said Hiro "You have been a good patient. Have a lollipop." Said Baymax holding up a cherry flavored lollipop. "Sweet." Said Hiro. Hiro took the lollipop and put it in his mouth and Baymax went into his red box and slept. "You know you can apply here if you want to go now." Said Tadahsi. "I'm not fully convinced yet I want to go here." Said Hiro. Hiro walks out the door into a hallway and he sees Robert Callaghan. Robert is 60 years old and wears a brown jacket. Hiro's favorite world renowned scientist. "Hello sir, how are you?" Said Tadahsi. "Fine. I assume this is your brother?" Said Robert. "Yes. I am. Can I Show you something I made sir?" Said Hiro. "I have a few minutes to kill before I go home for the day. Why not?" Said Robert. Hiro pulled out his bot that looked like a misallaneous collage of hexagonal spiked with a smiley face on it. "Do you have any thing that is very well built? Asked Hiro. "Yes, I have a small bot my daughter gave me. It is an old prototype and she has made her final version already so this means nothing to me. Will this do?" Said Robert Nonchalantly. "Yes. Very well." Said Hiro as he took the bot out of Robert's hands and put it on the floor. Hiro took his bot and put it on the floor as well. Hiro hit a button on the controller for the robot and the smiley face robot changed it's face to a red angry face . Hiro's bot then got on top of the other bot and ripped it apart as if it were a piece of paper. Pieces flew everywhere and once the bot was dismantled Hiro's bot changed it's face back to the smile. "Impressive. That's amazing I like it. Have you thought about trying to apply to this school next semester?" Asked Robert. "Well, now I am." Said Hiro. Tadashi smirked because Hiro was set on becoming a bot fighter but now that a scientist works at this university Hiro wants to go. "Well I hope whatever you have will be spectacular. What was your name again?" Asked Robert. "Hiro. My name is Hiro." Said Hiro./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Tadashi took Hiro home on the motorcycle and Hiro was going on and on about how he needed to go here or else he would die."If I don't go here then I will have no other place to go where I can Be Smart and learn more without people making fun of me Tadashi." Said Hiro. Tadashi Grabbed Hiro's Shoulder "Look If you wanna go here then your gonna have to insert a project to the Student Showcase. If you win You're in." Said Tadashi. "I will Make something Great." Said Hiro

. . .

A few hours later Hiro Crumpled up his 50th Bad Idea. " I'm lost. I won't get in because I can't think of anything at all. What will I do?" Said Hiro. Tadashi Turned Hiro Around in his spin-y chair and got down so that him and Hiro we're face to face. "What do you think you're doing? You can do this Hiro. you're big brain made this little undefeatable robot. You just have to think like your life depended on it. If you need a little suppor then let me know." Said Tadashi. Tadashi gave his brother a kiss on the cheek which made Hiro pushed his brother away. Tadashi Picked up Hiro by the feet and flew him around the room. "Ahh! What are you doing?" Said Hiro. "You have to get that blood flowing to get ideas moving. Just look for a new angle." Said Tadashi. Hiro turned his head a little bit when he looked at his robot. Hiro then got an amazing idea. He was gonna make a bunch of tiny bots that can be controlled by his mind. Tadashi Saw the star in Hiro's eye and put Hiro on the ground. He knew Hiro had a lot of work to do. For a few months Hiro made the little robots ran a bunch of tests and had encuragement from Tadashi's friends who eventually became Hiro's friend as well.

. . .

Tadashi had a cake with Hiro's name on it to celebrate his birthday. Tadashi gathered all his friends from the lab and was outside of their room. Tadashi looked at his watch and it said 9:15. Tadashi was ready to open the door when Hiro opened the door from inside. Everyone said "SURPRISE" Really loud. "Happy Birthday little brother." Said Tadashi. Hiro grabbed the cake and put it on his bed and he gave everyone a hug. "Thank you." Said Hiro. Tadashi held out a small box wrapped in pink. Hiro took the box out of his hand and opened it. "A Metal Melter. That's just what I needed to advance the design of my Mini Bots. Thank you Tadashi. This means a lot to me." Said Hiro. Hiro went and gave Tadashi another hug and Tadashi look at his brother and felt something undefinable. He felt this weird urge to just hold on to Hiro forever and kiss him. Hiro let go of Tadashi and when he did he could see that his brother didn't look happy. "What's a matter Tadashi?" Asked Hiro. Tadashi sighed and gave Hiro another hug. "I want to never let you go Hiro. I want you to be the best you can be all the way." Tadashi let Hiro go. Hiro enjoyed his birthday party and it was almost time for him to go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiro was in the cafe by himself enjoying a cup of caremel apple cider. Hiro noticed some guys walking buy and he thought to himself "Wow they look cute. Whait what did I just say? Am I starting to like guys?" Hiro took his drink upstairs to his was scared. He had no idea what came over him. Hiro thought he was loosing his mind. Hiro started to fall to the floor and he started crying. "Why is this happening to me? I know I like girls, but i only like them as friends so does this mean i've liked guys this whole time? I wish mom was here to help me through this but she isn't here she died in a car crash when I was 3. I don't know who I can turn to. I need help but i don't know where to start. Should I keep this to myself? What should i do? I don't know." Hiro cried in his pillow while listening to music. Tadashi was about to enter his room when he heard Hiro crying. He hoped it wasn't anything too big or bad. After thinking this over for a little bit Tadashi decided to go into the room he shared with Hiro. He say Hiro crying into his pillow with earbuds in his ears while saying "Why am I gay? Why am I gay?" Tadashi ran over to Hiro and pulled out Hiro's earbuds. Hiro turned to adashi and said "Tadashi please leave me alone. I don't know what to do." "What happened Hiro?" Said Tadashi "Well, I was at the cafe when I saw some guys I thought were cute. But Tadashi, I don't ike guys, do I? I don't know what to do Tadashi. I feel so alone like there is nothing I can do. No oneto turn to. Can you try to help me Tadashi?" Tadashi Cuddled His brother and petted his hair. "I know your scared Hiro. I am here to help you. This is something you have to find out for yourself. I can't tell you who to like and what to like. I can only tell you to be you. I will be here to support you and help you if you have any problems. I can stay here and help comfort you or I can go back to my room and do homework. Your choice." Said Tadashi. "I want you to stay here and keep on petting my hair, Tadashi." Said Hiro "Ok, Hiro, I will stay here and do just that."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hiro had finished his project that he was going to showcase at the student showcase and Tadashi was at the lab. Tadashi was adding some information on Baymax's chip. "I want to do something for Hiro. I know. Hiro was having some problems identifying what gender he likes so I will make it so that when Baymax hears a code word, He will help comfurt and be Hiro's boyfriend. I know it sounds crazy, but if Hiro can date just one boy than he will be able to see if he likes guys." Tadashi smiled as he added all his feelings for Hiro into Baymax. He made it so that Baymax will let Hiro choose what stereotype he wants to date. Jock, Compasinate, Emo, Punk, Light-hearted, Insecure, and Tadashi. Tadashi added different voices for Baymax as well. Once Tadashi was finished he brought Baymax home and put him in Hiro and his room.

. . .

Hiro was at the student showcase with everyone. All his little microbots were in a bunch of trash cans. "Hey, Hiro, are you nervous about your presentation?" asked Honey Lemon. "No, not at all. It is just smooth sailing." Said Hiro. "He's nervous." Said GoGo. "GoGo, Try to give Hiro some confidence." Said Honey Lemon. "Look, breathe and woman up." Said GoGo. everyone put the minibots around the room. Hiro was ready to go up. Hiro felt really Really scared to present his presentation. The last time he spoke to an audience was at school in first grade and then while he was presenting he threw up mashed potatoes. (Sorry if you were eating mashed potatoes while reading this.) Hiro ran over to Tadashi and gave him a hug while tears were going down his face. "Tadashi, I am so scared to present. I feel like i'm about to die." Said Hiro as he dug his face deeper into Tadashi's shirt. "Hey, don't worry Hiro. Everything will be fine. Just wipe those tears away and take a huge breath. I will always be here for you. You can count on me." Said Tadashi as he wiped away Hiro's nervous tears. Tadashi gave Hiro a hug, then kissed him on the cheek and said "You got this. If you feel scared again look at me and breathe." Hiro smiled and went up on stage. Hiro held the microphone and said" Hi, . . . I am Hiro... Hiro Hamada and i would like to show you something." Hiro reached into his pocket and pulled out a microbot. "This is a microbot. It is smaller than a penny. It may not look like a lot but when I put on this microbot conrtoller I can control it." Hiro put on the microbot controller which looked like an 80s neon green headband. "It may not look like a lot, but with all his other friends they can do a lot." All the microbots in he garbagecans came and connected to the microbot and formed the shape of a building. Hiro felt all the judges watching him. Hiro could feel the tears about to be shown to everyone that was watching him. Hiro looked at Tadashi and somehow just the sight of him made Hiro feel better. Hiro breathed in and continued presenting. "Because these microbots are controlled by your mind, all you have to do is think and they will do it for you. This will help with anything. transportaion." Hiro made the microbots follow his footsteps as he walked around the room about two yards above the crowd. when he came back to the stage he went on. "What use to take people weeks to build can be accomplished in seconds." Hiro made the microbots take random unused pieces of metal and make a small tower that he placed himself apon. "This is why we need microbots. to make everything we do more efficient." Hiro made the microbots put him on the ground and said "That is the end of my presentation." Hiro took off the microbot controller and all the microbots fell apart. Hiro got off stage and Tadashi ran up to Hiro and gave him a hug and said "I knew you could do it." Tadashi slipped a piece of paper into Hiro's pocket. "You were awesome Hiro." Said Honey Lemon. Hiro was about to leave to go outside and get some air when a blond haired guy walked up to him. "Hello there, you must be Hiro. i've gotta say I loved how you made all of that stuff instantaneously. I am Alistair Krei and I would like to use your microbots in my big projrct to help mankind. How much are they?" Said Alistair Krei " hold on Hiro, I wouldn't trust this guy with anything. I think you should go here to advace them even more." Said Robert Callaghan. Look that was a few years ago Robert. You can trust me anytime." Said Alistair. "I remember how you took credit for my whole project that I invested $25,000 into. I will never forgive you for that." Said Robert "I'm sorry Mr. Krei , but my microbots aren't for sale." Said Hiro. Owe. I thought you would've been smarter than that Hiro." Said Alistair. Robert gave Hiro a leter that said Hiro was noe=w a student at his college. Hiro went outside to a bridge where he thought about everything that has been hapening. From thinking about if he likes guys, Tadashi, Baymax, everything. Tadashi walked up to Hiro. "Let me guess your gonna say I should be proud to finally be using my brain for something productive." Said Hiro "Owe no, I was gonna tell you your fly was down for the whole thing." Said Tadashi. "What?" Said Hiro as he looked down, zipped up his ziper and got really embarased. Tadashi Gave him a hug and Hiro kissed Tadashi on the cheek. Tadashi smiled at Hiro and hugged him tighter and closer. Hiro felt really warm, like him and Tadashi were at a campfire. Tadashi looked up from Hiro to see that the showcase building was on fire. "Owe, no." Said Tadashi Tadashi and Hro ran over to the building while people screamed that Mr. Callaghan was still inside. Tadashi was about to run inside when Hiro would't let go. "Hiro, let go. I have to save him."Said Tadashi. "NO, I'm not gonna lose you after I lost mom." Said Hiro. Tadashi gave Hiro a hug and ran into the building. Hiro ran towards Tadashi when a blast of fire blew Hiro back and knocked him unconscious. After a few minutes Hiro woke up and next to him was Tadashi's hat. Hiro knew that it was too late now. He knew Tadahsi was dead. Hiro got down on his knees and cried at the immediet loss of his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey there, everyone. I just wanna say how i love all the support, Favs, and folows i'm getting on this one fanfic. I don't know if you noticed but this is the longest fanfic i've ever written. It is literaly longer than my first two combined.** Ok** i'll stop typing about how much i thank you and let you read the story.**

Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, and GoGo were all at Tadashi's funeral. It was time to go and talk kind words about Tadashi. Hiro couldn't go up and talk. He was too upset. All Hiro could do was cry, feel bad that Tadashi was gone, and think that it was all his fault. If only Hiro wouldn't have let Tadahsi go into the burning building then he would still be here. Just thinking about this made Hiro cry more and wanna commit suicide. After the funeral Hiro walked home in the pouring rain. Once Hiro was home he put in his earbuds and hit play on his phone. He put himself on his bed and started crying. "Now... now I have no one. I have no one." Hiro put his face back into his pillow as he cried even more. He reached into his pocket to get his phone out when a piece of paper came out as well. Hiro opened it. Hiro read the paper out loud. "If you ever feel alone. Then say the words "I Need Help." To Hiro Love Tadashi." Hiro started crying again when he heard Baymax coming out of his charging unit. Hiro looked over at Baymax as he say Baymax try to menouver around the room. While Baymax did this, he also knocked over some books, until he came face to face with Hiro. "Hiro, are you ok? You said that you need help. What is wrong?" Said Baymax. "Nothing Baymax, i'm fine. I don't need any help." Said Hiro. "If you do not like my voice you can change it to any voice you want. These voices include Michael Jackson, Elvis Presley, Micheal Buble, Hiro Hamada, Tadashi Hamada, and any other you install into my chip." Said Baymax. "That's fine. I really don't want- wait did you say Tadashi Hamada? I want that one Baymax. That is the only one I want to hear from." Said Hiro. "Tadashi Hamada was the voice you chose, if you want to me to revert to my old voice choose Baymax. Now using the voice of Tadashi Hamada." Said Baymax. Baymax then said "How is this little brother?" as the voice of Tadahsi. Hiro then started crying. "Wait what's wrong Hiro? What happened?" Said Baymax. Baymax then sat on the bed next to Hiro and made his hand as warm and smooth as Tadashi's and started petting Hiro's hair. When Hiro felt Tadahsi's hand he started crying into Baymax. Baymax made his arms like Tadahsi's and started to comfurt Hiro. "Whattever hapened you need to tell me or else I won't know with your permission. I can scan you but that seems rude. I only scan when people are hurt or injured.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hiro why are you crying? What happened? Did you find out about the secret?" Said Baymax. "I can't say what happend Baymax. . . . What secret?" Said Hiro. "Oh, uhh, nothing, nothing at all Hiro. No big secret." Said Baymax. "Baymax. I want you to tell me the secret right now!" Hiro ordered. "There is a secret I will tell you Hiro. Tadashi loves you more that as a brother. He wanted you to be with him for as long as the two of you lived. Tadashi Loved you a lot Hiro and that is why he programed me so that I can be your boyfriend. He made it so that you can date a wide range of stereo types and himself." Said Baymax. "Why would he do that just for me? Now I feel worse. I can't beleve that he actually loved me. Why did he go into the fire because of Mr. Callaghan? I know he was his proffeser and all but, why?" Said Hiro "Prahaps he wanted to save everyone because he is a real softie. I don't know why anyone would try to not help someone that could die." Said Baymax. "Please Baymax, Stop talking about death and Tadashi." Said Hiro. "Oh, NO, Tadashi died? I am so sorry Hiro. I know what to do to help you with this." Baymax whent over to Hiro's computer and touched it and started to download a database on how to cope with the loss of a loved one. "Hiro, to help you through this I will contact all your friends." Said Baymax. "No Baymax, Please Don't." Said Hiro. "I will also scan you to check your physical status." Said Baymax. "Please don't scan me."Said Hiro "Scan complete." Said Baymax. "Unbelevable." Said Hiro. Hiro was checking his pocket for other stuff from that night and a microbot fell out. Hiro put it in a small patridish. The microbot started moving and Baymax notices it. "Hiro your microbot wants to be free." Said Baymax. "Oh, that's great." Said Hiro. "Would you like for me to find where he is trying to go Hiro?" Said Baymax "Oh, Yeah, sure." Said Hiro. Baymax then went and followed the direction of the microbot. Baymax went thruogh the window to the direction of the microbot. Hiro looked at the window and all around the room. He saw that Baymax was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone sorry for taking so long with this. I just now realized that I didn't upload chapter 8. I'm sure i've fixed that now though. Here is another long chapter. it's like my way of saying sorry for the delay. :D** Hiro ran downstairs through the cafe. He saw Baymax and ran towards him as fast as he can. Baymax stopped infront of an old abandoned building. Hiro ran towards Baymax and started panting. "Why...would...you...run...all...across...TOWN?" Yelled Hiro. "I found where your little bot wants to go." Said Baymax. "The stupid thing is broken, it doesn't want to go anywhere." Said Hiro. Hiro then felt stupid when he saw that the bot did want to go into the building. Hiro started looking around the building, trying to find an entrance. Hiro looked at the door and he saw that it was locked. "Damn it." Said Hiro "Hiro, you shouldn't use such fowl language. It could start fights and make matters worse."Said Baymax. Hiro saw a dumpster and looked above it to find an open window. "Baymax, we can get in through that window." Said Hiro. Hiro and Baymax got on the dumpster. Hiro looked up at the window that had to be 2 feet above Hiro. Hiro then decided to climb on Baymax to get in. While Hiro was on Baymax, Baymax said "Be careful for a fall from this hight could lead to dangerous concussions." "Yeah, yeah. Whatever Baymax. I don't need a docter to tell me when i'm doing something dangerous." Said Hiro. Hiro couldn't see it, but he hurt Baymax in his heart. Baymax recorded that one sentence Hiro Said. Hiro then climbed through the window. He pulled Baymax in, but Baymax couln't fit. "Excuse me while I let out some air." Said Baymax. Baymax slowly, Loudly, started deflaiting. Hiro started walking off without Baymax. "Knowing him, it could take an hour." Said Hiro. Hiro came across some machines from the student showcase working. Hiro was a bit bewildered at this. "I thought they all got destroyed in the fire." Said Hiro. Hiro kept walking towards the sound of metal being made. Hiro saw this big machine making small bots that looked familure. "Wait are those my microbot?" Said Hiro. Hiro looked to his right and saw a large aray of 144 x 144 barrels full of his microbots in all of them. Hiro felt really scared. "How can that be? I know all off them got destroyed in the fire. I know because the next day I went back to see if Tadahsi was alive." Said Hiro. Hiro then heard the sound of someone walking towards him. Hiro felt his heart stop. Hiro had no idea who was behind him. "Hello Hiro." "AAAAAHHHHHHHH" Said Hiro. Hiro turned around and saw it was Baymax. "Why would you do-that? You almost-gave me a heart-attack." Said Hiro. "If you are my hands have built in defibulators. CLEAR!" Said Baymax. Baymax then put his charged defibulators on Hiro's chest and pushed Forcefully. "Gah!" Said Hiro as his body got pumped with 10 golts of electricity. "No, Baymax, I'm fine. It's just an expression." Said Hiro. Hiro bent over tring to get his breath. Baymax reached into Hiro's pocket to grab Hiro's phone, but instead grabbed his microbot. Baymax let loose the microbot and Hiro saw how fast it went into the void of all the other microbots. "Oh, no." Said Hiro. Hiro statred running to the window. He didn't know what he was running from he just knew it wasn't good. Hiro looked back to see what it was when he saw that Baymax was way behind him. Hiro ran back and grabbed Baymax and started running dragging Baymax with him. Hiro then got a glimps of the person who was chasing after them. It was a man in a white mask, with a burnt coat, and a horde of microbots being controlled by him. Hiro ran faster than any other teenager could run. Once Hiro got back at the window, he remembered that Baymax has to deflate. "Baymax, we don't have time for that now." Said Hiro. Hiro pushed Baymax out off the window and in a split second Baymax wrapped himself all around Hiro to protect him. They were out and they still had to get to a safe place. Hiro grabbed Baymax and took him to his house, there he felt safe. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't worry I will have the next chapter up soon. I already wrote most of it at school on a notebook. Just gimme a bit like a day or two and i'll upload it ok.**

"Finally, now I know where he is. Time to give Hiro a little run for his money. I know what to give him if he wins. If he hates it by the time it's over then it shall die as well." Said the man in the mask.

. . .

"So let me get this straight, a man in a mask used microbots and chased you and ballon man." Said the police officer. " Yes, that's right. If you don't believe me talk to Baymax." Said Hiro. "Yes, officer. The man attacked us forcefully, but we managed to escape." Said Baymax. Baymax noticed the tape dispenser. Baymax had the best balloon idea ever. "Excuse me while I let out some air." Said Baymax. Baymax took his right arm and started to fill it with air until 3 holes appeared. The holes made a loud high-pitched sound. Baymax took some tape and covered one of the holes. The 2 holes made an even higher sound now. Baymax took another piece of tape and put it on another hole, and on the final hole as well. "Ok, look, if you leave you name and number on this clipboard here. when we catch the guy in the mask then we'll let you know." Said the police officer. Hiro heard a sound. It was a far distant sound that was slowly getting closer. Hiro was terrified. He couldn't feel his heart beat. "Hey, kid, are you alright there? Do we need to get your parents down here?" Said the Police Officer. The Police Officer went outside of the building to give the kid some time to think things through. Hiro was looking outside of the doors to the Police Station. Hiro say a glimpse of purple. Hiro kept watching to see if it got bigger."No, it can't be. I'm sure it's just some kids playing with some smoke bombs." Said Hiro cocky-like. Hiro kept looking and the purple got bigger, then he realised that this wasn't some smoke. It was his microbots. "OH,NO." Yelled Hiro. Hiro grabbed Baymax who was playing with the tape. Hiro's eyes got huge and his whole body started to stiffen. The whole room got purple. Hiro looked down and saw that the microbots were on him. "What do you what?" Yelled Hiro. The man in the mask started to get closer to Hiro. "I only want to test you. If you are worthy and can beat me, I will give you a present, an you will love it. If you lose then you will watch Baymax die and then the same fate will happen to you. One day I will attack. Use this time to make something great. I'll be waiting, Hiro." Said the man in the mask. Hiro got enragged, and upset. He wanted to keep Baymax because he was all he had left, but he wanted more than anything to kill the man in the mask. "Who-are-you?" Said Hiro quickly. "I go by the name of Dash." Said Dash. "Why do you want to kill me, Dash?" asked Hiro. "Because I want to see if you have feelings for a certain someone."Said Dash. Hiro was thinking hard. What could this person be? It could't be Tadashi, Mom, Dad, or anyone else he cared about. They are all dead. Hiro was wondering. Who could it be?


	11. Chapter 11

" I will let you go now, Hiro. Hope you live to kill me." Said Dash. Dash let Hiro go and left the bank. Hiro grabbed Baymax and ran home. He knew he had a lot of work to do if he wanted to prove how much he wanted anyone back. "Baymax, contact everyone." Said Hiro. In a few mimutes everyone showed up except for Wasabi and Fred. "Hello, Hiro, How are you? It's been so long. Have you gotten over what happened?" Asked Honey. "Ok, one relax, two no, and three we have something big. Their was this guy in a mask named dash and he used my microbots and attacked Baymax and I. He said that one day he will attack and if I win, he will give me a present, but if I lose then he'll kill Baymax and then me." Said Hiro. GoGo and Honey both got worried. "Hey, where's Wasabi and Fred?" Asked Hiro. "They are in the hospital. Fred touched Wasabi's tools one too many times." Said GoGo. Hiro ran over to his computer and started asking Baymax, Honey, and GoGo questions like how tall the were, their waist size. Importaint stuff to make suits for them. "GoGo, you like speed right? What if I made a suit that let you go faster then ever and cut through metal?" Asked Hiro. "I would like that, I wonder if you'll be able to make something for you and Baymax though." Said GoGo. "Don't worry about me and Baymax, i've got that covered. Honey Lemon, Do you want a purse that can combine chemicals and give you balls of that chemical creation during battle?" Asked Hiro. "YES! I would love that Hiro." Said Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon then ran up to Hiro and gave him a hug. Hiro stopped what he was doing. Hiro was thinking about the time before Tadashi died, on how he felt warm, happy, almost. "In love." Said Hiro. Honey Lemon started moving away from Hiro and said "Who are you in love with, Hiro?" Hiro realized what he said out loud. "Oh, it's nothing." Said Hiro. "Stop denying it Hiro we know you love someone." Said GoGo. "I do, I mean I don't I mean." Hiro stumbled his words together as he tried to think of a good excuse, but to no avail. " You really want to know who I love?" Asked Hiro. "Yes." Said GoGo and Honey Lemon. " I...lo-love...Tadashi." Said Hiro. Honey Lemon and GoGo were staring at him. They were afraid of what Hiro just said. "You love your brother?" Asked Honey Lemon. "Yes, I do. I love everything about him, how he is always there for me, how he is trustworthy. I love him." Said Hiro. Honey Lemon looked at GoGo and they both nodded. "Hiro, we have to show you something." Said GoGo. Hiro, GoGo and Honey Lemon went back to the university and into Tadashi's part of the lab and went next to the closed locker.

"Tadashi rarely opened this locker and probably doesn't know that we know how to open it. You have to look inside just to see how your brother felt." Said GoGo. Honey Lemon Opened the locker by putting in the passcode. The door opened a little bit and Hiro chose to open it to see how his brother felt. Hiro was scared, what if his brother hated him, what if inside was a dartboard with his face on it and Tadashi cut out the eyes. Hiro then opened the locker.

**I went through, read it and fixed some grammer errores and spelling mistakes I didn't mean to make. Review this and let me know if you want more or if you want me to stop. Let me know :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I really want to thank you all for the views, the follows, and the reviews. I can't beleave that their is a total of 2,228 views total. That is something I didn't think could happen. Enjoy this chapter for in the next Some STUFF will happen. =^_^=**

Hiro stared at what was inside his brother's locker. Hiro thought it was special, it touched Hiro, it made Hiro start crying. Hiro looked at the picture once more and a note fell from it. The picture was of Hiro and Tadashi hugging. Hiro remembered that day. It was the day that Tadashi got accepted into the university that Hiro just got accepted into. On that day Hiro had just graduated highschool. Hiro picked up the note that fell off of the picture. Honey Lemon and GoGo started to wince. Hiro started to read the letter outloud. "Dear Hiro, It's me, Tadashi. I really want to tell you that I love you. I love you more than just as a brother. I hope that you feel the same way too. I want to be with you until I die. If you die before me, I Will make an antidote and revive you back from the dead so I can never let go of you. I wish that I could tell you. I have been holding this back for a few months now and when it was your birthday I had to hug you and let you know a little bit of how I felt, but you shrugged it off like it was nothing. I really want to let you know that I love you, I just don't want you to run away when you find out because I don't want to lose you. One day I will sit **infront** of you and read you this letter, until then I can only hold in my feeling for you. Love, Tadashi. P.S. I want you to know that I will do anything for you." Hiro started crying. Hiro started to fall to his knees and cried. "Hiro, I know it's a lot to take in, but." Said Honey Lemon. "No, it's not that. It's that I haven't had the chance to tell him that I feel the same way. Everything he has ever done wasn't because he was my brother, but because he loved me." Said Hiro through tears. "Why are you crying then?" asked GoGo. "Because I want to tell him, I love him. When I do that then I would be fine if I died to Dash. I wouldn't care. I just need to tell Tadashi that I love him." Said Hiro. Hiro ran all the way back home and made the suits as fast as he could. He gave Honey Lemon the purse and GoGo the fast roller-skates. Hiro made Baymax a big red suit with a purple stomach and wings. Hiro just made a safty suit for himself. Hiro kept the picture of Tadashi next t him while he worked. "I'm bored, I think we should watch the news." Said GoGo. GoGo turned on the T.V. to the news station. "Braking news, Alistair Krei has died due to a small fire in his own house. The police say that there was a small burnt meatloaf in the oven once they searched the house. Mr. Krei has no kids or a wife, he will be remembered." Said the news women. GoGo then turned off the T.V. "Ok, well maybe the news isn't a great place to go if your bored." Said GoGo. Once Hiro was finished on all the suits and machines for everyone, he the took Tadashi's old bear that was brown. Hiro inserted a small sound producing box with a recording of him saying "I love you,Tadashi". Hiro took the bear back when Tadashi was 12 and said that if he ever needed it again, it would be used to make him stop crying. Hiro was ready to take on Dash. Before they left to go hunting, Hiro made a small anti-death solution and put it in his pocket. If he really did die then at least he knew that he could save himself. Hiro walked out of the house and breathed. "Ok, if I live then I get a present, but if I lose then Baymax and I die. The heat is on." Said Hiro.


	13. Chapter 13

**(I just realised that when you write something you don't say ok, you say okay. I feel so dumb now. Oh, well, what's done has been done.)**

Hiro had fiished everything he needed for the fight with Dash. GoGo was outside testing out her new Rollerskates and Honey was with her making chemical concocktions and testing them out. Hiro was on his bed next to Baymax. "Hiro, what are you going to do when you see Dash?" asked Baymax. "Well, i'm going to let him attack first unless Honey and GoGo start it off and then, we will fight until he is at my feet or the other way around. Why do you ask, Baymax?" Said Hiro. "Oh, so I know what to do." Said Baymax. "I like you Baymax, i'm still sad that Tadashi is dead and I don't think that he is alive, but atleast I have you. You, know, your the next best thing Baymax." Said Hiro. Baymax felt happy, almost enthrilled at what Hiro had said about him. Baymax then remembered something he had to do. "Please excuse me, Hiro, while I go outside for a little bit." Said Baymax. "Okay, Baymax." Said Hiro. Baymax went all the way back to the old abanded building and said "I love science." The door that had a lock on it opened like a garage door. Baymax saw Dash waiting for him and Baymax came closser to Dash. "What do you know, and is he okay?" Asked Dash. "He is fine and is ready to take you out. He said that he was going to wait for you to make the first move or GoGo and Honey Lemon attack. I hope you know what your doing." Said Baymax. "Oh, I know, I can't wait to give him back just what he needs." Said Dash. "So, when are you going to attack?" Asked Baymax. "I think this Saturday would be great." Said Dash. **( Just so you know, I won't be adding another chapter at all over this weekend. Sorry ;( )** "If he dies, he will be fine, he made an anti-death antidote, but go easy on him. I know how bad you get when bad stuff happenes." Said Baymax. "Don't worry Baymax, I won't kill him." Said Dash. "Why do you wanna attack him, anyway?" Asked Baymax. "Well, I wanna make him really upset so that when I fake my death, he will be happy. I know it's crazy, but he will go crazy when it happens. Did you get anything, like who he likes?" Asked Dash. "Yes! He won't shut up about _him_. If you kill him, I will be very jubilant with you." Said Baymax. "I won't kill him on purpose. He will be very happy to get him back, if he lives or not. Isn't that right Tadashi?" Said Dash. Dash turned around in his chair, pushed a button on the side of the wall and watched as Tadashi started to rise, pinned on a wheel with his blood stained on it. "You won't get away with this Callaghan. I will not let you use Hiro as a slave so you can make money. I love him and I won't let you kill him." Said Tadashi. "Oh, don't worry about him, all you have to worry about is if I let you have him, decide to kill your friends, or just flat out kill him and reveal myself as you. Now wouldn't that make your day." Said Robert Callaghan. Tadashi eyes got to the size of cantaloupes and got filled with all the appaling in the world. "Oh, yeah, Tadashi, Hiro just loves you and won't shut up about you. He read your note and has the picture in your locker. How _**Pathetic**_. It's like he really cares for you. Too bad that you'll have to watch your brother that you love with all your heart die in an ocean of his own blood." Said Baymax. "Hey, why don't you tell me just how you saved us from the fire and how you made Baymax villainous, but not around Hiro." Asked the puzzled Tadahsi. "Well, First I used his microbots to incircle us in a sphere of protection, then while Hiro thought you were dead after one day, I went and got Baymax and did a little bit of Reprograming. Anything just to make him cry." Said Callaghan. "It's like you want me to have no pride, hope, or integrety to work or do anything anymore." Said Tadashi. "Oh, look who's starting to learn, Baymax." Said Callaghan. Tadahsi statred moving his legs to try and find anything to notify Anyone that he was being held prisoner. "Why do you keep doing that? You know that I took away everything you had before you woke up. See you tomarrow." Said Callaghan.


	14. Chapter 14

**This should hold you all over until next week. Enjoy and Hate what will come in the future. :D**

Tadashi was worried, now he knows that his brother loves him and that his brother might die before he could say goodbye. Tadashi was hopping for someone to come and set him free, but no one ever did. Tadashi was thinking about everything that could go wrong. "I wish I had some help." Said Tadahsi.

. . .

"Hiro are you ready to kill Dash?" Asked Baymax. "I don't know, all I wanna do is see my brother one last time to tell him how I really feel." Said Hiro. GoGo was standing outside with Honey Lemon waiting for Hiro and Baymax to get ready to fight. "It's been a few weeks now. Why don't they just hurry up and get ready to kill some burnt old guy?" Asked GoGo. "Well according to the update history,it's only been like a few days." Said Honey Lemon. GoGo growled at Honey Lemon. She hated it when Honey Lemon Broke the Forth Wall. Hiro and Baymax started coming outside right next to Honey Lemon. "All of you ready?" Asked Hiro. "We've been ready for a while." Said GoGo. "Alright, I get it, I was in there for a little bit." Said Hiro. "A little bit? You have been in there for a couple days!" Yelled GoGo. "Oh, won't you calm down. We gave the Fanfic writer a few good days before he started writing this chapter." Said Hiro. **"Thank you Hiro, some people just aren't as considerate." Typed the Writer.** "Hey, this isn't the breaking the forth wall fanfic, this is the Big Hero 6 fanfic. Why don't you just leave your self out of this and type our lines writer!" Said GoGo. **"Fine, sorry for just thanking Hiro." Typed the writer.** "Okay, I have added a huge people scanner to Baymax so that when we get high enough, Baymax will be able to scan everyone and everything. This will let us find Dash, much faster." Said Hiro. "Can you disable Baymax scanning specific people?" Asked GoGo. "Not that I know of." Said Hiro. Hiro got on Baymax and started flying up high in the sky, leaving GoGo and Honey Lemon on the ground. "Okay, Baymax, Activate your scan." Camanded Hiro. Baymax scaned everywhere, but the old abandoned building. "Baymax, what are you doing? We have to scan everywhere." Said Hiro. Baymax scanned the old building, but then tried to go remote. Baymax deactivated his rocketboosters and quickly fell to the ground. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yelled Hiro as he was falling to Earth faster than the speed of light. Honey Lemon mixed a few chemicals and threw it at where Hiro was falling and Hiro landed on it unharmed. "Thanks, Honey Lemon." Said Hiro. Baymax had fallen closer to the Cafe. Hiro ran over to see if the cafe and/or Baymax were hurt. The cafe was fine and Baymax was sitting upright in his red suit, with his back faced away from them. "Baymax!" Yelled Hiro. Hiro ran over to Baymax. "Oh, no. What will this pathetic kid ask me now?" Questioned Baymax quietly. "Baymax, are you okay? What happend? Why were you determined to not scan that old building?" Asked Hiro. "Oh, won't you just shut up, Hiro. I mean your all talk talk talk talk talk talk talk. Oh, my brother is dead. You are all I have left. I wanna tell my brother my true feelings. You are just so annoying and Pathetic. Why don't you just deactivate me so that I don't have to hear you!" Said Baymax. Hiro stood there, wondering if he really did talked that much. Wondering if he was that annoying, if he wasn't worth his brother. Hiro started crying an ocean of tears filled with guilt, doubt, and shyness. "Baymax! What is wrong with you?" Yelled Honey Lemon. "Look, i'm sorry that I have finally realised that Hiro is just being a spoiled Brat about his brother's Death. I know I wouldn't cry like that if I had someone close to me." Said Baymax. "SHUT UP!" Demanded Hiro. When Baymax statred talking about Tadahsi Negatively. That was the line that Baymax crossed. "Don't you dare talk like that about My brother's Death. You can tell my i'm anoying, and won't stop talking, but when you start criticizing the way how I react when my brother died, that is when I wanna Disemble you. I love my brother and I hope you know that Baymax because you can either accept it like you were built to or die." Said Hiro. "I wasn't built to accept relationships like Same Sex or Family. I was built to help those in a time of criticle need, it's not my fault that Tadashi didn't build me correctly." Said Baymax. Hiro was enragged. Hiro walked up to Baymax and pulled out his metal melter he got for his Birthday. "I can either Kill you and find Dash on my own with my friends or you can end the attitude and help us." Said Hiro. "Fine, I hope this makes things clear for you." Said Baymax. Baymax then pulled his fist back and hurled it at Hiro in the stomach. "OOOOOOWWWWW!" Yelled Hiro as he fell to the ground. Hiro was coughing up blood and felt like he was gonna puke. Baymax started to get on top of Hiro and was ready to punch him again. Hiro put on a braclet he made in the first grade and pushed Baymax back 100 Feet. "You don't know everything about me. I have a Telekinetic Braclet that lets my have Telekineses." Said Hiro. Hiro pulled out his anti-death antidote and looked at it. As he coughed more blood, he decided to put it away. Baymax got pushed into a building and shrugged it off as though it was nothing. Baymax used his Fist and shot it like a rocket towards Hiro. Hiro doged it. "Nice one, your gonna have to try harder than that to hit-" Said Hiro before the Rocket Punch did a 360 and punched him in the face. Hiro lost 5 teeth, statred blleding from the stomach and now his mouth and laid on the ground on his right side. GoGo and Honey Lemon started running to Hiro. Baymax flew over to them stopping them from reaching Hiro. "You shall not reach him for as long as he is alive." Said Baymax. Hiro started trying to get up when Baymax turned around and grabbed Hiro and brought him up on top of the cafe. "Baymax, why are you doing this?" Asked Hiro. "To get you to shut up and never find Tadashi." Said Baymax. Hiro had a split second reaction. "Tadashi...h-he is s-still alive?" Asked Hiro. "Yes, he is inside the old building that you went into once, but that doesn't matter because i'm going to finish your life right now." Said Baymax. Baymax picked up Hiro and walked on the edge of the roof. Baymax knew he was going to finnaly kill Hiro. GoGo and Honey Lemon ran up the stairs of the cafe and started attacking Baymax. GoGo grabbed Hiro and Honey Lemon froze Baymax in a big glob of blue. GoGo took her disk and threw it at Baymax and they all watched as Baymax fell all the way down the three story building. When he hit the ground he was everywhere. "GoGo, Honey Lemon, big news. Tadashi is still alive." Said Hiro. "WHAT?" Said the two girls who knew he was dead. Honey Lemon almost fainted off the side of the building before GoGo grabbed her and brought her back to reality. "Our main goal now is to get to Tadashi." Said Hiro.

. . .

Callaghan saw that comunication with Baymax had been lost. "I knew he'd live." Said Tadashi. "Yes, but he still has to go through me and I don't know if i'll choose to keep you alive or kill you. If you want something done, you have to do it yourself." Said Callaghan.

**Hope all of you loved this long chapter. I won't be updating this or even working on this fanfic until Monday due to the fact that I am going camping. Sorry, but it won't be that long. I would love to thank all you 10 followers and you 2 hardcore fans who after just 5 minutes of uploading a new chapter you have already read this.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**The statistics for this fanfic as off February 2nd. Review 6 Followers 10 Favorites 8 Communities 0 Views 3,259**

**i'm sorry for not being able to work on the fanfic. ;-( I want you to let me know what my next fanfic should be though. Shadtails as orphans, Sontails as a do-over from my pathetic excuse of a fanfic with more speeling and grammer errors than I can count because I made it on my phone on the bus, or a Tadahsi X Hiro story which contains nothing but fluff and sadness. (Fluff is nothing, but the couple being all lovey dovey with eachother)Your choice if you really care. Enough of me taking up word space, on with the fanfic. **

Fred and Wasabi were at the hospital, where Fred was in an arm cast and Wasabi was keeping him company. Well, actually, Wasabi was talking about everything that made him go off on Fred and how long he has been holding it in. Every, Day.

"Do you know, how long you have been messing with my tools? A few years. It gets annoying after a few minutes." Said Wasabi. "Look, i'm sorry, okay. It's not my fault that when you say "Don't touch that." I wanna touch it." Said Fred. "Actually, it is all your fault. If you just hadn't touched my tools, then you wouldn't be in an arm cast." Said Wasabi as he looked outside of the window. A nurse came in and said "Hello, Fred. How are you feeling? I am going to check your blood pressure and if you need any help, just press the call button." Fred looked over at the remote and saw the blandness of it. It was either a hint of yellow with white or vice versa. Fred's cast was yellow and resting next to him on the white pillow. Everything in the room besides Wasabi and his clothing was white. "Are you done for today? Because i'm getting tired of you flapping your lips." Said Fred. Wasabi stood up and walked over next to Fred and said " If you keep on talking to me like that, then I will break your other arm as well." A nurse came by and said "No violence please." Wasabi started walking towards the door when Fred said "I'm sorry okay. If you really want me to stop touching your stuff then I will." Wasabi had on an angry face as he stomped over to Fred. "Where was that the last 4 years! You know what? I won't take your word for it because this isn't some disney movie where when one person says they're sorry with a sad face then the other person forgives them. This isn't something you can fix in the future that will make me forget the past, Fred." Said Wasabi. Wasabi then started breathing in and out through his month. "Wow, who knew you could talk so fast?" Said Fred amazed at the fast talking man named after Wasabi. Wasabi was about to jump out through the window. "I'll make it up to you. Just give it some time and we'll all laugh about it in a few months or so." Said Fred. "Don't you get it? No one is laughing, we are all tired of you messing with our stuff so you can get some cheap laughs. If you want a real laugh, then I suggest Jeff Dunham." Said Wasabi. Wasabi walked out the door and left the hospital to let Fred think about what he said. Wasabi returned back to the lab, everyone was gone. "Hey, where is everyone?" Asked Wasabi. Wasabi looked around the room, trying to find any life form besides him. He saw a big dark spot on the other half of the room. As he started getting closer to it, it only got darker. Wasabi looked up hoping to find some sparks coming from a broken light-bulb. When he did look up all he saw was a huge a ray of purple. "Hey, isn't that the same shade of purple as Hiro's microbots?" Asked Wasabi. He saw the purple roof get closer and closer to him. "Hey, who's doing this? You know i'm claustrophobic." Wasabi Yelled. "Hello, now it's time for you to meet a dark fate." Said Mr. Callaghan. "Who's there?" Yelled Wasabi. The Microbots got even closer to Wasabi. So close that they formed a small box that was just enough to let Wasabi have room to move. "What did I do?" Questioned Wasabi. The box started getting smaller and smaller. Now Wasabi has no room to breathe let alone move. The last thing Wasabi thought of was how he should of broke Fred's other arm.


	16. Chapter 16

Hiro, GoGo and Honey Lemon were at the cafe. They needed a drink after fighting Baymax. They watched the news while they drinked their beverages. Honey Lemon was the only one really paying attention though. The T.V. read in captions "Inside of SFIT, a black male that is identified as Wasabi has died due to being crushed. By what? We'll never know." "Oh, my gosh, guys. Wasabi died inside of SFIT." Said Honey Lemon. "Really? Who would do that?" Asked GoGo. "Dash." Said Hiro. "I don't think some random person could know where Wasabi is, Hiro." Said GoGo. "I don't know, do you think it could be Tadashi?" Asked Honey Lemon. "No way. My brother couldn't kill a bug, let alone a friend of his." Said Hiro. Honey Lemon was thinking about how Dash and Tadashi sounded too familiar. "That's it. We are going staight to the abandoned building to see if my brother really is alive." Said Hiro standing up. "Okay. We need to find out who Dash is and if Tadashi is alive once and for all." Said GoGo.

They were at the building like GoGo said. Hiro pulled out a prototype of Baymax's scanner. Tadashi gave it to him as a little "Try to find out what i'm making" gift. Hiro scanned through the whole building. The scanner displayed a few words. "I love science?" Questioned Hiro. The door to the building with a lock on it opened like a garage door. Hiro and the gang went inside. It was total Darkness. Hiro stared into the black void. "I thought you wouldn't come." Said Callaghan. "I will always come for a good reason." Said Hiro. Callaghan pressed the switch and as Tadashi appeared to Hiro, He then started crying. "TADASHI!" Yelled Hiro. Tadashi smiled with great delight as he saw Hiro. Hiro started running towards his brother. A wall appered before Hiro could touch Tadashi. "NO!" Yelled Hiro. Callaghan appered next to GoGo wearing the mask. "Do me a favor and press the top or the bottom button for me. One will lower the wall between your friends and the other will kill Tadashi." Said Callaghan. GoGo pressed the top green button instead of the blue button on the bottom. "NO!" Yelled Callaghan. A radio in the corner of the room started playing happy Birthday and the roof opened towards them. A bunch of balloons came gently foating down with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" on them. Callaghan pulled out a needle and started going around poping all of the balloons. "What is wrong with you? Do you know how long it took me to set all that up?" Said Callaghan. GoGo put up her hands and said "Hey, if you didn't want me to press it then you shouldn't have put it on there." "Enough of this 50/50 deals. Time to fight Hiro. As you know, if he wins, then he gets his Brother and they can love eachother through eternity. If he doesn't then he will watch Tadashi die, then the same fate will happen to him. Are you ready Hiro?" Asked Callaghan. "Yes, but first. Show us who you are!" Commanded Hiro. Callaghan slowly took off his mask. "Mr. Callaghan?" Said GoGo, Honey Lemon, and Hiro. It was as though they had come to the conclusion of a Scooby Doo episode.


	17. Chapter 17

**First of, I would like to say that i'm sorry for not putting all of my attention to this fanfic anymore. I am starting anohter fanfic though. It's called "My Dark Life". It already has 5 chapters, 6 review, 1,000 views and 9 followers. This fanfic will only have at the most 2 chapters left after this. Enjoy.**

Hiro didn't care that it was Callaghan, he just wanted his brother back. Hiro signaled GoGo and Honey Lemon to get ready to fight for his life. Honey Lemon made a purple sphere, GoGo had a disc in one hand and Hiro was ready to pulled out a secret weapon. It was his metal melter he got from Tadahsi, but upgraded. Hiro changed the size so that It was a little small, but increased the range. Callaghan made a barrier around him from the microbots. GoGo threw her disc and Honey Lemon's purple ball collided with the sphere making a big purple Explosive disc that could take out the great wall of china. Once the disc collided with the wall of microbots, all the microbors disintegrated. Callaghan was like a vegan at a B-B-Q. He was surrounded by things that could make him die. Callaghan held out the remote to raise the wall between Hiro and Tadashi. "You want it? Take it!" Said Callaghan as he threw the remote out a window. Honey Lemon went after the remote, GoGo went after Callaghan and Hiro went to Tadashi. Hiro melted the wall and once he made a pathway to his brother he started tearing up. Hiro ran towards Tadashi and hugged him. Hiro was only inches away from his brother's mouth. Hiro watched as Tadashi started crying tears of joy with his brother. Hiro untied Tadashi and they both fell to the floor. Tadashi started smiling. Tadashi gave his brother a hug and put a small device on his safety suit. Tadashi kissed Hiro on the lips. Hiro felt time froze as this happened. Hiro could feel the universe, the sun, everything stop just for him to enjoy this moment a little longer. Tadashi slowly broke the kiss and watch as Hiro started to tremble. Tadashi stood up and watched Hiro start to cry again. "Tadashi, I never realized that I would have these feelings for you. I love you and I want you to know that." Said Hiro. Tadashi pulled out a small box with a red button on it and pushed it. The small device released a drowsy gas that could put a jellyfish to sleep. Tadashi activated a jetpack and left Hiro with a green computer chip.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the last chapter. I have had so much support through out this whole fanfic. It was a lot of fun to work on. I just Hope Disney makes a sequel so that Tadashi is still alive. That would be awesome wouldn't it? Anyway To the Last chapter.**

Tadashi was back in the cafe. No one knew he was there, but he knew he had to make things right. While Callaghan was holding Tadashi prisoner, he showed Tadashi some of the footage from before the fire. His daughter was about to be the first person to ever tele-port, but the machine some how became over powered and he lost her daughter. Tadashi was working on a machine that would let him travel back in time to fix a mistake. It was a delorean that had to go 88MPH to time travel. (Back To The Future Reference) Not really though. It was a small belt that wasn't too complicated. Tadashi set the exact date from the night the fire happened at the showcase. He thought about going and making his parents not die in an accident, but that would not only be too complicated, but also change almost everything. From him and Hiro living with Aunt Cass to meeting his friends. Tadashi wanted to something that wasn't big, but would help the world. Tadashi pushed the go button on the belt and was at the night the fire happened.

He remembered everything happening as it did. He was right with Hiro as he declined the offer. Tadashi programmed it so that he would be in his body at that moment in time, but with a newer knoledge of everything that happened. Once Hiro declined he took him out to the bridge. "Let me guess your gonna say I should be proud to finally be using my brain for something productive." Said Hiro "Owe no, I was gonna tell you your fly was down for the whole thing." Said Tadashi. "What?" Said Hiro as he looked down, zipped up his zipper and got really embarrassed. Tadashi Gave him a hug and Hiro kissed Tadashi on the cheek. Tadashi smiled at Hiro and hugged him tighter and closer. "Umm, i'll be right back Hiro." Said Tadashi. He than ran back into the showcase building and grabbed Hiro's Microbot controller and put it on. He went over to where Callaghan was about to loose his daughter and stopped them from starting stating that "The machine will be over powered." They didn't start it and Callaghan didn't loose his daughter. However, Tadashi still knew that a fire had started. He didn't know who started it or what, but he knew he had to stop it. Tadashi summoned the microbots and surrounded himself in a protective sphere. Then, he started sweating. "That's what they get for not letting my daughter time travel. Now where is that stupid microbot controller!" Tadashi knew it was Mr. Callaghan. He then slowly approched the sphere. Callaghan grabbed a nearby crow bar and started whacking at the sphere. Parts of the sphere started to fall off, but there was at least 25 layers. Tadashi knew he had to do something quickly. He made the microbots push Callaghan away from him and started making his way to the door. Once he was able to get outside from the fire, everything would be fine and Hiro wouldn't have to worry about him. He then felt the microbots getting smaller in numbers as he could start to feel the ground. He looked through the patches of the microbots and saw that Callaghan was using a Magnet. "Why are you doing this? Your daughter is alive! Why are you starting this fire?" Asked Tadashi still heading towards the door. "Because I have nothing left to live for. If I take your life, then Hiro will be sad, depressed, and eventually commit suicide!" Said Callaghan with a domestic grin. Tadashi ran out of microbots and was a few seconds away from the door. Once Tadashi got outside of the building he knew everything was going to be better. Callaghan pulled out a knife and was slowly making his way towards Tadashi. Tadashi had his hands on his knees and was exhaling rapidly. He started making his way back to Hiro. Callaghan brought the knife down and was ready to push it through Tadashi's stomach. Tadashi then noticed he was still being followed by a crazy maniac that was murderous. He started running his way back to the cafe. GoGo, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, and Hiro all started running to Tadashi as they saw him being chased by Callaghan with a knife. GoGo threw her helmet at Callaghan and knocked him out cold. They took him to the hospital where they were told he was in a comma. All of the friends were satisfied, especially Tadashi and Hiro. Tadashi wanted to thank everyone for helping him. Who knew changing something just a little bit had a huge effect on the outcome?


End file.
